The subject matter described herein relates to electrical devices and, more particularly, to a sensor assembly for an electrical device.
Electrical devices generally include card assemblies utilized to operate the device. The card assembly may include multiple components such as electrical modules. The modules convey electrical currents and data signals to power and/or operate the device. Often, the currents and signals conveyed by the modules produce a substantial amount of heat. The heat May cause damage to the card assembly. For example, excessive heat may melt portions of the card assembly and/or cause electrical shorts that may permanently damage the device. Some conventional devices include temperature sensors that are configured to monitor heat produced by the modules. The operation of the device may then be controlled to limit the amount of heat produced.
However, conventional temperature sensors are not without their disadvantages. Conventional temperature sensors include leads that are coupled to the card assembly. The leads may be through-hole mounted to the card assembly. The leads may also be soldered and/or welded to the card assembly. Typically, the connection between the leads and the card assembly is permanent. Accordingly, the temperature sensor cannot be replaced without reworking the entire card assembly. In some cases, the card assembly ma have to be replaced due to a damaged temperature sensor.
A need remains for a temperature sensor capable of being removably coupled to a card assembly without reworking the card assembly.